memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dagger of the Mind
Streszczenie Podczas rutynowego zrzutu zapasów do kolonii karnej Tantalus 5, na pokład Enterprise przedostaje się niebezpieczny szaleniec, Simon van Gelder, który wkrótce wdziera się na mostek i żąda azylu. Po jego obezwładnieniu i uwięzieniu Spock odkrywa, że van Gelder to były współpracownik doktora Adamsa, administratora kolonii Tantalus. Postępując wbrew regulaminowi, Kirk zatrzymuje van Geldera na obserwacji, a sam wizytuje kolonię w towarzystwie doktor Helen Noel. Doktor Adams informuje ich, że van Gelder odniósł obrażenia mózgu, gdy testował na sobie nowe urządzenie terapeutyczne, neutralizator neuronowy. Na pokładzie Enterprise Spock i Leonard McCoy kontynuują przesłuchanie van Geldera, które przebiega opornie, gdyż van Gelder nie potrafi przypomnieć sobie istotnych spraw. Spock jest zmuszony do zastosowania starej, wolkańskiej metody łączenia umysłów, mind-melting, by dotrzeć do prawdy. Odkrywa, że Adams eksperymentował na wybranych osobnikach, włączając w to van Geldera. Tymczasem w kolonii Kirk i doktor Noel przeprowadzają badania na własną rękę. Kirk chce mieć wiadomości na temat tego urządzenia z pierwszej ręki, prosi więc, by doktor Noel zasugerowała mu coś. Przekonuje się, że neutralizator jest dużo bardziej efektywny, niż usiłował im to wmówić Adams, ale ta wiedza przychodzi zbyt późno: Adams zaskakuje go, terroryzując Helen i usiłując za pomocą swego urządzenia opanować myśli Kirka. Walcząc z sugestiami wmontowanymi w jego umysł przez Adamsa, Kirk wysyła doktor Noel przez szyb wentylacyjny, mając nadzieję, ze dotrze ona do maszynowni i wyłączy pole siłowe, chroniące kolonię. Doktor Noel udaje się zdezaktywować pole na tak długo, by Spock wraz z oddziałem ochrony zdołał przesłać się do ośrodka. Jak na ironię doktor Adams umiera wskutek ekspozycji na fale wytwarzane przez jego własną maszynę. Doktor Van Gelder zostaje uleczony i przejmuje kontrole nad kolonią. Rozmontowuje też i niszczy neutralizator. Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2715.1. Wymiana ładunków między statkiem a kolonią karną Tantalus 5 przebiega bez opóźnień.." *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2715.2. Orbita stadardowa, planeta Tantalus 5. Misja: rutynowe śledztwo i raport dla dziennika medycznego statku. Wygląda na to, że poznam wreszcie doktora Adamsa, choć wolałbym, by miało to miejsce w innych okolicznościach.." *"Dziennik pokładowy, melduje pierwszy oficer Spock. Musze użyć starożytnej wolkańskiej techniki, by wejść w udręczony umysł doktora van Geldera." Pamiętne cytaty " Interesujące. Wy, Ziemianie, od czterystu lat wyolbrzymiacie znaczenie zorganizowanej przestępczości. Karzecie jednak jednostki." " Pozbyliśmy się emocji, doktorze. Tam, gdzie nie ma emocji, nie ma też motywu do popełniania przestępstw.." " Pozbyliśmy się emocji, doktorze. Tam, gdzie nie ma emocji, nie ma też motywu do popełniania przestępstw.''" : - '''Spock i McCoy, na mostku Enterprise "Zaczynasz czuć dziwną euforię... twoje ciało szybuje......" "Tak..." "Otwórzswój umysł... poszybujemy razem..." :- Spock i Van Gelder, podczas mind-meld "Ty zadufany, naciskający guziczki bufonie!!" : - Van Gelder do Kirka "Teraz komunikator. Rzuć go na podłogę." "Kirk do ''Enterprise. ''KIRK...DoO ''ENTERPRISE!!" : - Dr Adams, torturując Kirka, który próbuje skontaktować się ze statkiem Za kulisami * Tytuł tego odcinka jest wzięty ze sztyki Szekspira "Makbeth". * Neutralizator neuronowy, użyty w tym odcinku, został ponownie użyty przez Gartha w odcinku . * To ostatni odcinek, który Gene Roddenberry nakręcił osobiście. * W pierwotnym skrypcie Spock podczas mind-melting kładł ręce na brzuchu Van Geldera. * W późniejszej produkcji ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine dowiadujemy się, żde dr Van Gelder nadal przebywa w kolonii karnej Tantalus w 2370r. * Data gwiezdna (2715.1 - 2715.3) w tym odcinku, zanotowana przez Kirka, plasuje się w środku odcinka "Miri" (2713.5 - 2717.3). To wyraźna pomyłka scenarzysty. Produkcja Linki i odnośniki Stała obsada * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gościnnie występuje * James Gregory jako Tristan Adams Również występują * DeForest Kelley jako Leonard McCoy * Morgan Woodward jakoSimon Van Gelder i * Marianna Hill ajako Helen Noel Udział biorą * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Susanne Wasson jako Lethe * John Arndt jako Fields (załogant nr 1 * Larry Anthony jako Berkeley (credited jako "pracownik transportu") * Ed McCready jako strażnik * Eli Behar jako Eli (terapeuta) Niewymienieni * Walt Davis jako terapeuta z Tantalusa * Frank da Vinci jako Vinci * Lou Elias jako strażnik porażony prądem * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Unknown actor jako Karl * Irene Sale jako dublerka dr Noel de:Der Zentralnervensystemmanipulator en:Dagger of the Mind (episode) es:Dagger of the Mind fr:Dagger of the Mind (épisode) it:Trasmissione di pensiero (episodio) ja:悪魔島から来た狂人（エピソード） nl:Dagger of the Mind pt:Dagger of the Mind ru:Кинжал разума (эпизод) sv:Dagger of the Mind Kategoria:Odcinki TOS